Cupid's Bolt
by princessg101
Summary: Everyone thinks that Chase fell in love with his reflection but Kendall knows that's wrong and Chase...well he knows better


Cupid's Bolt

"Miss Morgan relax, I feel fine," Chase rolled his eyes. He sat in the lab portion of the base as Kendall ran test after test on him. She'd heard from Shelby about him getting hit with the Cupid Charger and now she was furiously working away to check his condition.

"Chase you may be fine now but if something were to happen out in the field, we'd all be in trouble," Kendall said through gritted teeth. "Or would you like to fall in love with Poisandra?"

"Alright, alright," Chase held up his hands in surrender.

Kendall pursed her lips, her eyes flicking over to the black ranger for a split second. She wasn't telling the truth but she wasn't exactly lying to Chase either. The thing was the Cupid Charger should have worked and, despite what the team thought, it wasn't possible to fall in love with a reflection. It was designed for the first _person,_ alien or otherwise, they saw. If not, their enemies would fall in love with random inanimate objects and as amusing as that idea was, it would be very problematic. Moreover, technically speaking that meant Chase would have to be in with love with _her_ as she had discovered when she spoke to Shelby…

 _Kendall was working at her computer when Shelby appeared, stretching her hands over her head. "Well this has been one interesting day."_

" _You never did tell us why you went along with the princess routine," Kendall smirked. "Or more specifically Tyler."_

" _I took one for the team, that's all," she shrugged._

" _I don't need the machine for that one," Kendall shook her head. "Liar."_

" _What are you accusing me of, Miss Morgan?" Shelby gave her friend a look._

" _Nothing."_

" _Anyway," Shelby emphasized. "I guess we all lucked out with Chase."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _The Cupid Charger was jammed but then it went off and hit Chase," Shelby explained._

 _Kendall jumped, "Why didn't you tell me? There could be something seriously wrong with him!"_

" _He was fine." Shelby dismissed that idea. "We thought for a second that he might have fallen in love with one of us and hid but he'd seen his reflection first. He was even checking himself out and took the mirror with him without looking at any of us."_

 _Kendall knew Shelby was wrong but didn't correct her. She had passed by when he had that mirror and Chase acknowledged her with a nod. "Well I want to see him for myself, please tell Chase to come here."_

" _Sure thing Miss Morgan."_

Kendall continued to run her diagnostics and every test she could think of. Chase didn't seem out of the ordinary in any way but that wasn't right. "Come on Miss Morgan, I'm tired, I want to get some sleep before work tomorrow."

"Everything appears to be fine," Kendall admitted begrudgingly. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Why not?"

"The Cupid Charger was fully functioning," Kendall explained. "You should have fallen in love with the first person you saw."

"And I saw myself," Chase grinned. "In the grand scheme of things, not a bad choice. I am pretty excellent." Kendall grumbled something and Chase's brows furrowed, "Sorry, what was that?"

Kendall took a deep breath, "It doesn't work on reflections."

"Oh." Chase scratched his head. "But I've seen plenty of people since then and I didn't fall in love with them."

"I realize that," Kendall said acidly.

"Okay." They were silent for a long moment until something occurred to Chase. "Hang on…"

"What?" Kendall looked at him.

"The first person I saw right after I got hit was you," Chase pointed at her. Kendall said nothing and Chase nearly laughed, "But you knew that didn't you? That's why you've been going crazy, checking me over."

"You can understand why I would be concerned," Kendall replied curtly.

"Concerned? Is that what you are?" Chase challenged. He stood up and got right into her personal space. He met Kendall's eyes with the most sombre, serious expression she'd ever seen on him. He searched her face and brought his hand up. For a second, she thought he was about to cup her cheek but he seemed to settle for her shoulder. "Miss Morgan? Kendall? You have nothing to worry about, I promise."

"But the Cu-"

He cut her off, "Won't be an issue. I've gotten good at hiding it over the years." Kendall's gaze widened and he sighed, "You can't fabricate what's already there and it has been, for a long time. The only difference is now you know." He started to walk away leaving Kendall dumbfounded for moment.

"Chase wait!" He stopped and turned around. Kendall took a couple steps towards him, "You…you can't…I..." she couldn't understand this urge to cry, "Are you sure?"

Chase noticed that the lie detector was still on and operating and walked over to it. He didn't bother sitting down, just slid his hand under the tester and held her gaze as he said, "I love Kendall Morgan and it has nothing to do with the Cupid Charger."

"Computer," Kendall commanded unsteadily, "is Chase…real or fake?"

 _Chase is real._

"There you are," Chase removed his hand. "I should go."

"Chase," Kendall tried to say but he stopped her.

"Whatever you're going to say, I'd rather hear it from you in the morning when you're sure." Chase put two fingers to his temple and saluted her, "See you around Ms. Morgan."

"Kendall," she called after him. "It's Kendall."

Chase gave her pleasantly surprised look, "What an honour, I'll try not to abuse it."

Kendall snorted gently, "Don't start lying now."

Chase simply shrugged in response and left with a wave. Once he was gone Kendall allowed herself to smile, when tomorrow came, she'd be ready.

 **A/N: Hey guys, this was my take on what happened with the Cupid Charger, Kendall/Chase are kind of my OTP for this season. Anyway wow I can't believe how rusty I've gotten at one-shots. I definitely need to keep up with these or people might start to think I've lost my mojo for it. I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think in the reviews. As always, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


End file.
